Merlon the Mystic
Merlon the Mystic is the gym leader of Fortuna City. The Pokémon in his Lv. 3 team are different individuals than those in his Lv. 1 and Lv. 2 teams. Merlon the Mystic Backstory Charles Branham was born in Hearthome City, and has always been fascinated with stage magic. He spent most of his childhood learning sleight of hand and fortune telling. When he was fifteen years old, he had his first meeting with a Pokemon trainer named Fantina, who he has always seen as something of a rival. Meeting an Abra in the outskirts of town, he set off, a bit late, to become a Pokemon trainer. At the age of thirty-five, Branham adopted the stage name Merlon the Mystic, and went on tour in Sinnoh and Johto. For the next three years, Branham and his Kadabra would meet moderate success, but Branham wouldn't be satisfied until he could prove himself over Fantina. He wrapped up the show and returned to Pokemon training. Eventually, his travels would lead him to Tatsu, where he would settle down and meet his lovely wife Abigail in Victoria City. He would live here, operating a small theater, for the next five years, when news reached him that Fantina had become a Gym Leader in Sinnoh. Branham would set out to Fortuna City and open up a combination Pokemon gym/magic theater. He does shows five nights a week, and accepts challenges any time. Upon defeat, he gives the Crystal Badge (shaped like a crystal ball with a magic eye in it). Personality and Behaviour Branham is a large ham, to say the least. His love for dramatic theatrics permeates everything he does, making him more than a bit annoying and difficult to take seriously. Despite an otherwise jovial personality, he constantly speaks in an inflated, pompous voice, most easily represented in text with LOTS OF CAPITAL LETTERS and occasionally ITALICS, should such a situation arise. There are always references to Secret Powers and Mystical Energies in his speech, even when he's ordering lunch at the diner across the street. Whether or not Branham is legitimately crazy or simply acting like he is remains uncertain, but he is nevertheless a keen strategist when it comes to Pokemon battles. Pokemon Gym and Magic Act Team *'Kadabra: '''Merlon's first Pokemon and oldest friend. He is an offensive powerhouse. He is a quiet, reserved Pokemon, with a fondness for reading. Usually shows up in the finale of the magic act. Despite being the strongest telepath on Merlon's team, he refuses to communicate with anyone except Merlon. *'Gardevoir: The second Pokemon Merlon ever caught. She is used primarily for status ailments. She's childish, and slightly sillier than one would expect something as graceful as a Gardevoir to be. Occasionally dressed as "The Lovely Assistant" during magic acts. *'Slowbro: '''Slowbro is a dunderhead. She's the friendliest and most laid-back Slowbro you'll ever see, but she is also clumsy and forgettful. She's often the dummy used in the magic act--sawed in half, levitated, and made to disappear behind a curtain. *'Xatu: 'Mostly for show during the fortune telling bits of the magic acts, Xatu is neurotic and skittish. He is a graceful aerial fighter, but he doesn't have the stomach for long-term use in combat. Xatu is the only member of Merlon's team who does not possess telepathic abilities. Gardevoir usually interprets for him. *'Gengar: '''Despite being against his preferred type, Gengar is a wildcard, which Merlon greatly appreciates. Typical of the species, he is a prankster and a sneak. Merlon also employs several '''Buneary to be pulled out of hats, as well as a handful of Starly '''and '''Togekiss for dramatic effect. They are not used in battle. Personal Team *'''Metagross: '''Given to him by a friend during his travels. Despite its great intelligence and physical prowess, Merlon feels that he can't connect with it on an emotional level, and therefore mostly uses it for moving equipment around the theater. Terms of Use As a Gym Leader and an NPC character, he can be used freely; however, it is important to closely follow his character profile, unless of course it's something that's meant to be silly and out of character. Category:NPC characters Category:Gym leaders